Confused-A-Rooney-Rewind
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Alternative ending to my Confused-A-Rooney story, due to popular demand of people asking. WARNING - don't read this first if you are intending on reading Confused-A-Rooney you will only spoil it for yourself. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hey guys, I know that I have delayed in writing this story. In all honesty I was toying with the idea on whether I actually wanted to write it. Also I was debating whether it was a good idea to write this story as well as the other three I am currently doing. But as I have decided to take a break from my main series I decided why not write two short stories instead of just one. I know there won't be as much suspense on this story as you have already read the main story; but this is for all the MOSH lovers. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

*Let's rewind back to when Liv was waiting on the porch swing for Maddie*

* * *

*Flashback*

 _Maddies POV:_

 _"Hi Maddie" I heard Liv say as both me and Josh walked towards our front door._

 _"Hi Liv" I answered as I pulled one brow up in confusion._

 _"What are you doing outside?" I asked._

 _"I need to speak to you. It's important" she stated._

 _"What could be so important that you couldn't wait inside?" I laughed. I watched as Liv pulled a stern face which immediately told me that there was something wrong._

 _"What's happened?" I immediately asked._

 _"I need to speak to you on your own" she said as she looked at Josh._

 _"Sorry" she said to Josh._

 _"It's ok. I know you need to talk. We have to do this again" he said happily._

 _"Yeah" I answered back happily as I smiled back at him._

 _"See you guys later" Josh said._

 _"See you" we both chorused. We both watched him leave and I then turned my head to look at Liv._

 _"So what is so urgent?" I asked._

 _"Maddie come and sit down" Liv said patting the swing next to her._

 _"Ok, Liv you are starting to worry me" I said as I slowly sat down next to her._

 _"Maddie the thing is-" she started._

 _"Right" I said slowly._

 _"Something has happened while you were out on your date" she started to explain._

 _"Ok" I said slowly._

 _"Someone came to see you" she said as she took my right hand in hers._

 _"Ok who?" I asked. I watched as Liv took a deep breath and looked away from me._

 _"Liv" I warned her. She turned her head to look at me and she bit down on her lip._

 _"Diggie" she stated._

 _"What?" I asked incredulously._

 _"Diggie came to see you" Liv explained._

 _"What? Where is he now?" I asked as I started to panic._

 _"He left after Parker told him where you were" she said as she winced as she prepared for the backlash that she thought I was about to give her._

 _"Parker told him that I was on a date with Josh?" I asked incredulously._

 _"Yes" she answered and I let my face go blank. What was I going to do? Diggie now knows that I was dating Josh. Another thought then hit me; was this such a bad thing? I had started liking Josh maybe he was the right choice for me. God this was so confusing._

 _"Maddie" I heard Liv say breaking me out of my train of thought._

 _"I need to go and find him" I muttered as I still stared into space._

 _"What?" She asked._

 _"I need to go and find him" I repeated a little bit more loudly._

 _"Maddie" Liv said._

 _"I need to speak to Diggie" I answered._

 _"Liv I'll speak to you in a bit" I said as I jumped up and ran down the garden path._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know you are probably wondering why the first chapter was just a repeat of what is already is in the main story. But I thought it would be nice to start with it... Sorry. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Now let's jump to Maddie finding Diggie in the sports hall*_

* * *

"Nice shot Diggie" I said. I watched as he went rigid at the shock of someone watching him and then he slowly turned around. I watched as his face spread into a small smile when he saw that it was me.

"Thanks Rooney" he said smiling.

"You're welcome" I answered back awkwardly as I walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question" I replied.

"I asked first" he joked.

"Touché" I laughed.

"I came to find you" I admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Find me?" he asked as his face started to spread in confusion.

"Yeah Liv told me that you came to see me" I replied.

"Yeah Parker told me where you were" he said quickly as he looked away from me.

"I know" I answered.

"Diggie you shouldn't have heard it that way-" I started but stopped when I saw him start to bite down on his lip.

"It should have come from me" I added.

"Yeah" he said looking down at the floor.

"So?" he questioned after a few moments of us stood in silence.

"So?" I repeated slowly.

"How was your date?" he quickly asked as he looked up at me.

"You really want to talk to me about that?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No not really" he said shaking his head sadly.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Even though Diggie said he didn't want to talk to me about my date with Josh I still felt like I had to be honest with him. Diggie still meant a lot to me after all; even if we were meant to only be friends. As I was coming to find him I had made a decision; I just hoped that this wouldn't change things between me, Diggie and Josh too much.

* * *

"Well if you must know it was...nice" I answered back.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Well I wasn't lying, it was a nice date, I said I would get to know Josh and I'm trying to. I can't deny that I have feelings for Diggie. Things are just getting more confusing; however right now I need to listen to my heart - as cheesy as that sounds.

* * *

"You don't sound so convinced" he said slowly as he watched my face.

"I am there's just a lot of things going on in my mind that's all" I admitted.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Sorry I know how weird that conversation might be" he said as he looked down.

"Actually Diggie I need to talk to you about it" I admitted as I started to fidget with my charm bracelet.

"Right" he said slowly. I noticed by the look on his face that he had picked up on the tone that I had just used.

"So how was your date?" He asked.

"Like I said it was nice, Josh is a great guy" I stated.

"Why do I sense there's a but?" Diggie asked.

"At one stage there was, but not now" I admitted. This conversation was going to be really hard; I only hoped that I was going to be able to say what I needed to say.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I hope that I am making the right decision; I know that either way it is going to hurt. But I need to follow through with my decision.

* * *

 **Diggie POV voiceover:**

I came home early to see Maddie and I thought that it would have been a lot easier than this. By the way she is acting my gut feeling was right; Maddie had changed. I don't know whether she is my Maddog anymore.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Diggie asked as his brow burrowed together. I knew what he was thinking; he was thinking that I had chosen Josh. I knew that I was going to hurt him and that wasn't my intention but I had made my decision after being confused over the last few months.

"Diggie you will always mean something to me" I started as I decided not to beat about the bush.

"But?" he prompted as he knew that I needed to tell him something. I quickly looked to the ground before looking up at him.

"Being away from you this second time has shown me a lot" I advised.

"I think it was mainly due to the fact that this time you were away we broke up, when you have been gone I have always been hoping that you never met anyone. I know that this was selfish of me to think that" I added sadly as I started to fidget with my charm bracelet again.

"Same Maddie" he admitted sadly.

"I won't lie to you but when Parker told me that you were out on a date it broke my heart" he admitted further.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Well that has made things even more awkward. I always knew that this would be hard for Diggie as it would be if the roles were reversed. I feel like such a bad person.

* * *

 **Diggie POV voiceover:**

By the looks of things I have lost her; why did I have to be so stupid and leave again? I should have stayed, for us... for her.

* * *

"I'm sorry Diggie" I said sadly and I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"You should have heard that from me" I added. We both stood and looked down at the floor and we stood in silence; neither of us knew what to say to each other - which was hard for the both of us.

"Maddie I know I shouldn't ask" Diggie finally said.

"Right" I said slowly as I looked up at him. Diggie looked heartbroken; he knew that I had made my decision and it was hurting him.

"How long have you been dating Josh?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Today was our first date" I admitted.

"I see" he answered before biting down on his bottom lip.

"I know that we broke up Maddie and I'm not mad at you for dating someone else. So please don't feel guilty" He said trying to make the situation a little bit better for me. I knew that this was hurting us both and it was killing me as I didn't want him to feel bad even though it was inevitable. He needed to go to Australia and yes it hurt breaking up with him but I could never blame him for leaving.

"Ok" he said.

"But I need to know something" he said as he finally looking up at me.

"Ok" I repeated.

"Did you only say that you would go on a date with Josh because you though thought there was something going on with me and Clarissa?" he asked quickly.

"No" I quickly admitted. I couldn't have Diggie thinking that I was only dating josh as a reaction to what happened on Face gab.

"Me and Josh have grown close and he told Liv that he liked me, we spent time together and he asked me out on a date. The whole situation has confused me Diggie so deciding to go on a date with Josh was hard decision for me" I explained.

"I see" he said.

"Maddie I'm so sorry" he said as his voice broke.

"I know" I said.

"I'm not mad at you Diggie for anything I don't want you thinking that. Like I said at the airport we will always be such good friends" I replied.

"Yeah" he said.

"So I'm assuming that you want to continue things with Josh?" he questioned.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"I want to see how things go anyway" I said as I started to rock on the balls of my feet.

"Well I'll always be secretly hoping" he admitted as he pursed his lips together.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

He was always going to be secretly hoping? Hoping that things didn't go well with me and Josh? I don't know how I feel about that I really don't.

* * *

 **Diggie POV voiceover:**

Of course I was always going to secretly hope that Josh and Maddie don't work out. I love her and yes it might not be the right time now but that doesn't mean that we won't get back together one day... does it?

* * *

"Yeah" I finally replied nervously.

"I should never have left" Diggie said as he looked away from me and I knew that he was mentally kicking himself.

"Maybe" I said.

"Maybe not" I added.

"Diggie you were doing what was right for you. Yes it hurt breaking up with you; but I'm never going to blame you for it" I said trying to reassure him.

"At least I haven't lost you completely" he said as he finally looked at me.

"No you'll never lose me Diggie" I promised.

"Well I best go. Artie wants me to go and spend some time with him" Diggie said quickly.

"Ok, well I'll see you around" I answered as I knew that this might be a lie. I knew that Diggie might need some space to understand and think about our current situation.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Diggie I know I shouldn't ask and I understand if you want some space but I still would like to spend some time with you. Just tell me when you are ready" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"I will do. However I think some space would be good" he admitted.

"Ok" I said.

"See you Rooney" he said as he turned to walk away.

"See you Diggie" I said and I watched him leave the sports hall. I quickly pulled my phone out and started to text Liv:

* * *

 _Liv can you do me a favour?_

* * *

 _Yes what do you need?_

* * *

 _I'm going to speak to Josh: will you pick me up after?_

* * *

 _Yeah of course. What's going on?_

* * *

 _I'll tell you when I see you._

* * *

 _Ok, let me know when you want me to pick you up._

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

I wonder what has happened. I wonder why Maddie is going to see Josh. Unless...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I was worried that I was going to take ages in writing this story - but it appears I work a lot quicker that I thought. Even with four stories on the go! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

 _Josh I need to speak to you, is it ok for me to come round? Maddie._

* * *

 _Yeah that's fine. Is something wrong? Josh._

* * *

 _I'll explain everything when I see you. Maddie._

* * *

 _Ok, text me when you are around the corner and I'll come and meet you at reception. Josh._

* * *

 _Ok, see you soon. Maddie._

* * *

As I walked around to Josh's hotel I was feeling nervous. I hoped that he would be happy about the decision that I have made. Even though I know that I have just hurt Diggie and that was never my intention.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I enjoyed my date with Josh and the time that we have spent together has shown me that I need to give me and Josh a chance. Even though it risks my friendship with Diggie. I felt bad but I think it is about time that I thought about myself. He did leave me twice after all.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I wonder what Maddie wants to come and speak to me about? Liv looked upset when I saw her so I wonder whether it was a family emergency. Well I guess I will find out soon enough.

* * *

As I walked to the entrance of the hotel Josh was already waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mads" he said happily as I walked up to him.

"Hey Josh" I said as he opened the door for me so I could walk in.

"What's wrong? He said as he followed me.

"Can we talk in private?" as I looked around and saw groups of people in the foyer.

"Of course" he said leading me to the lift.

"Thanks" I said as he pushed the button for the lift. We waited for the lift in silence and the more time that passed the more I could tell that Josh was starting to worry. Hopefully I could try and reassure him quickly and not get too nervous... fingers crossed.

* * *

"Ok so what do you want to speak to me about?" he asked as we walked into his hotel room. I took a quick look around the room before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"The thing is Josh-" I started as I dropped my gaze to the floor as my nerves started to kick in.

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a bad person" I said nervously.

"Why Maddie? What's happened?" Josh said quickly as he quickly sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I just feel like lately that I have messed you around; but I now know what I need to do" I started to explain.

"Ok" he said as he started to sound confused.

"When we were on our date someone came to see me" I started to explain.

"Ok who was it?" he asked slowly as his face started to fill with concern.

"Diggie" I muttered.

"Diggie?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah I confirmed.

"Oh" he said and he looked down and pursed his lips together.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I now know why Maddie had come to see me, she had chosen Diggie. I respect the fact that she came to see me but this wasn't going to make it any easier to handle.

* * *

"You've come to tell me that you and him have got back together haven't you?" he asked me slowly as he looked back up at me.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"I've come to tell you that Diggie came to see me" I started.

"Ok" he answered slowly.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

Why would Maddie come and tell me that she hadn't got back together with Diggie? Unless...

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I hoped I had made the right decision; but the thing is when I went on my date with Josh everything felt different with Josh. But a good different and I don't think I'm ready to give that up.

* * *

"I don't understand Maddie" he said confused.

"I don't know whether this is going to make things awkward and I'm sorry if it does" I said.

"But I wanted you to know that I didn't get back together with Diggie because I want-" I started nervously.

"You want?" he prompted.

* * *

 **Josh POV voiceover:**

I hope she is going to say what I think she's going to say.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Why was this so hard? Grrr I hated the fact that things like this was so hard to talk about!

* * *

"I want to see how things go with you" I admitted as I looked at him as I winced in case this wasn't what he wanted yet. Yes we had just gone on our first date and he did admit his feelings to Liv but that didn't mean that he wanted to rush into anything with me. We did only have our first date today after all.

"You told him that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well it's truth" I added.

"That's what I want" I said as I started to pull my knees together as I looked to the floor.

"Are you sure Mads?" he asked which made me look up at him.

"I know you said you don't want to rush things" he said comfortingly.

"Yes, today on our date everything felt right and I kinda want to see where things go" I admitted as I smiled at him.

"Same" he said as a large grin started to spread on his face.

"I still don't want to rush things though" I added quickly.

"Of course" he said happily.

"We will go at a speed that feels right for both of us" he said as he reached over and slid his hand into mine. I smiled down at our hands together and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"So I guess we can now plan a second date?" he joked.

"I would guess so, but aren't you meant to normally wait a couple of days" I teased.

"I guess so, but I didn't expect you to come and see me in my hotel room" he laughed.

"Sorry. I guess I just wanted this to come from me and not Liv. I know she might tell you that Diggie came to see me and I didn't want you to get confused or hurt" I admitted.

"Thank you" he said happily.

"How about we do things a little bit different?" he stated.

"Like how?" I questioned.

"I planned the first date, you plan the second" he replied.

"Deal" I laughed.

"Game on to beat my date?" he laughed.

"Do you have to make it competitive? You know I'll win" I said playfully shoving him.

"No you won't" he said shoving me back.

"However no matter who wins, it is going to end in a BAM WHAT!" he said waving both his hands in front of his face as he still held my hand.

"Oi!" I said punching his forearm.

"That's mine" I warned him.

"It's cute when you get annoyed" he noted. I suddenly felt heat strike my cheeks; maybe this was something that I had to get used to now I was dating Josh. And maybe, just maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this alternative ending; I am still totally team Miggie but I couldn't resist writing this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _Liv can you come and get me please?_

* * *

"Let's get you home" I heard Josh say as he started to lead me down the corridor as he was still holding my hand.

"Yeah I've just text Liv" I told him.

"Let me guess, no hand holding in front of her?" he teased.

"If you don't mind. I don't want her to have a coronary" I teased as he called the lift. I heard my phone go off and I unlocked it and read Liv's reply.

* * *

 _I'm on my way, give me ten minutes._

* * *

 _Ok. I'll be waiting outside of the hotel with Josh._

* * *

 _Ok._

* * *

 **LIV POV voiceover:**

What did this mean? Who did she choose? Josh or Diggie? Oh I hope she tells me straight away and not drag it out.

* * *

"She's on her way" I advised as we left into the lift.

"So a little bit more time alone?" he teased.

"It would appear so" I laughed.

"Can I come around later to play some basketball?" he asked.

"Not had enough today?" I teased.

"Well I need all the practice I can get; especially now as we are seeing how things are going" he answered excitedly as we walked out of the lift.

"I suppose" I said nodding.

"I have dinner with my family tonight but after that yeah" I said as Josh opened the door for me again and he let me walk through before him.

"Thanks" I said as we stood in front of the hotel.

"You're very welcome" he said as he dropped my hand. A couple of minutes later we watched as Liv drove into the hotel car park; when Liv pulled up I saw her eyes narrow as she was trying to read the situation. I watched as her eyes widened as she saw Josh wave happily at her and I saw her nod to herself as she was trying piece things together.

"Look at her trying to figuring it out" I teased.

"I know are you going to tell her or drag it out?" Josh asked.

"I'll tell her. If I drag it out she might combust" I laughed.

"Ok well I'll see you both later" Josh said.

"See you later Josh" I said.

"See you later Maddie" he answered as he watched me walk towards Liv's car. I opened the car door and I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the grilling.

"Hi" she said as I sat in the car.

"Hi" I said slowly as I closed the car door. I waved at Josh as we drove off and I watched as he waved back before returning back into the hotel.

"Come on spill" Liv said as she started to drive out of the hotel car park.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" I teased.

"Yeah well I can't really tell from your or Josh's reaction what has happened" she advised.

"Did you find Diggie?" she probed.

"Yeah, he was in the sports hall" I advised.

"So what happened?" she asked.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Come on Maddie! Please don't drag this out!

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I'm not going to drag this out; I have no reason to. Liv's my best friend and I know no matter who I chose she would be happy for me.

* * *

"We talked and I told him what I have decided" I advised.

"Which is what?" she probed.

"I told Diggie that I just want to stay friends with him" I advised.

"You said what!" she shrieked.

"Liv!" I said rubbing my left ear.

"Sorry" she said.

"I just never thought you would tell him that" she added.

"Me neither" I admitted.

"So what does this mean for you and Josh?" she asked.

"It means that me and him are technically dating" I admitted. I heard Liv shriek again but this time I was able to cover my ears.

"Oh Maddie" she said.

"If I could hug you I would but I can't" she said sadly as she pouted.

"Well you can when you stop the car" I laughed.

"What made you make up your mind?" Liv asked.

"Well my date with Josh went really well. Everything felt right and different but a good different. To be honest with you I was still confused about everything until I actually saw Diggie" I admitted.

"Ok" Liv said slowly. I saw her open her mouth to question what I had just said so I thought that I would explain more for her.

"When I saw Diggie I realised that maybe we are just meant to be friends, he wants to travel all the time and I don't think it is fair on me or him to continue with this" I said.

"And Josh makes me happy" I added which made her smile.

"A lot happier than I have been in ages and I kinda don't want to lose that" I admitted.

"Awww" Liv said as she quickly threw me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You're being so cute" she stated as she pouted at me.

"Behave" I warned her.

"Liv do you think I've made the right decision?" I asked her. I knew I did but I just wanted her opinion on it.

* * *

 **Liv POV voiceover:**

Why was Maddie asking me whether she had made the right decision? I hoped that she wasn't going to start to regret the decision that she had just made as I know it was a hard decision for her to make it in the first place.

* * *

"It doesn't matter what I think" she said.

"It does to me" I countered.

"Maddie I'm happy with whoever you chose whether it is Diggie or Josh" she said happily.

"I just want you to be happy Maddie; I hate seeing you upset" she added.

"I am happy; Josh makes me happy" I said as I smiled.

"I feel bad about Diggie because I feel like I have been selfish but I needed to choose Josh" I admitted.

"Maddie you don't need to feel bad. Yes it was a difficult decision but you have made the right decision for you" Liv said reassuringly.

"I don't think he ever would but if Josh does hurt you he will have me to answer to" she said sternly which made me laugh.

"What?" she asked as we pulled into our street.

"It's cute when you get protective over me" I said.

"Maddie you're my twin I'm going to be. Like you are with me" she stated.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"So how did things go with Holden?" I asked and I watched as her cheeks started to go red.

"Liv" I said slowly.

"Ok, so I might have a date next week" she said as her face went even more bright red.

"Oh Liv. I'm so happy for you" I said happily.

"Thank you" she said as we stopped outside our house.

"I bet mother is going to want to know everything" I whined as the car came to a stop.

"More than likely" Liv laughed.

"Thanks for coming and picking me up" I said as we went to get out of the car.

"You're welcome" she replied as we both got out of the car.

"So when are you seeing Josh next?" Liv asked as we started to walk towards our house.

"Tonight" I admitted.

"Two dates in one day? You two are keen" she giggled.

"Liv it's not a date; we are just hanging out" I warned her.

"Whatever Maddie" she laughed as she opened the door and we were greeted by our parents.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Our family dinner went over quickly without two many questions from my parents; I saw a twinkle in my mother's eyes when I mentioned that Josh was coming over later. I knew that she would still want to talk later on but strangely I felt ok with this. I felt happy with my decision and I was going to stick to it. Josh makes me happy and I knew that there was something special between us... corny I know. I just hope that Diggie was going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Maddie POV Voiceover:**

I had now finished college and I couldn't stop smiling; it was all over. I had passed with flying colours and I had been captain of the Loyola Lions basketball team at Loyola Marymount University. I was due to return back to Steven's Point for a break before I started my career as a professional basketball player. I had four offers from teams but I said that I wanted to go home for a break before I started training. Thankfully all teams were ok with this; so I had plenty of time to decide what team that I wanted to play for.

Liv, on the other hand, jumped straight into her acting and singing career and she had a very successful four years. Just like Holden had requested she had three number one hits and she had been in four major blockbusting films. I will admit going to college without her was hard but we both had to go our separate ways for now. Speaking of Holden, not long after their first few dates they both announced that they were together. It's kind of cute that they are still together after all this time; even though most of the time their relationship has to be long distance. But neither of them care - they are totally in love with each other.

After Voltage Josh hung around for a few months before he returned back to LA; I'm so happy that he did as this meant that we didn't have to deal with being long distance that much. Me and Josh were still going strong; I won't lie and say that there are times that I could strangle him. Especially when he tries to wind me up or prank me but he is my annoying goof ball. The only time that me and Josh had any considerable time apart was when he had to go off for three or four month to go and film films. However most films were on set in LA so this helped as well. I was so proud of Josh; he had starred in three films and I still couldn't believe that he was my boyfriend.

When I was due to go home Josh said he was going to come with me; to my parent's dismay Josh was going to stay in mine and Liv's old room with me. However they had come to accept that mine and Josh's relationship was serious. I just hoped that there wasn't going to be any awkward moments with Diggie this time. Last time I had come home Diggie was spending some time with Joey and he saw me and Josh come downstairs hand in hand in our pajamas. However this was nine month ago and I had heard from Joey that Diggie had gone off travelling again but he was due back roughly when I was going back home.

* * *

 **Maddie POV:**

Me and Josh were now walking around Ridgewood High; we had decided that we wanted to have one more look around the place as we didn't know when and if we would come back. However when I entered the Sports Hall Josh had set up a picnic just like our first date; I smiled and turned around to speak to Josh.

"What is all this?" I teased as he led me towards the picnic basket.

"I thought that as we were here we could have a date" he laughed as he pulled me towards him and into a hug.

"Look at you being all cute and adorable" I teased as I brushed my nose against his.

"I try" he teased.

"You succeeded" I laughed before quickly pressing my lips against his.

"So are you trying to recreate our first date?" I said after I pulled away.

"Darn you got me!" he teased.

"Come on then Joshy" I said stepping out of his arms and led him onto the picnic blanket for some quality time together.

* * *

We had spent the last couple of hours reminiscing about all the memories that we had together over the last four years ranging from our first date, me beating him at cowbell week, our first kiss and finally my graduation. As time went on I noticed that Josh was starting to get nervous.

"Josh?" I asked as we were now sat on one of the benches after playing a little bit basketball that ended up in Josh grabbing me and tickling me.

"Yes Maddie" he answered back.

"Are you ok? You seem really nervous" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something" he answered.

"Ok" I replied slowly.

"This sounds serious" I quickly noted.

"It kinda is" he admitted which made my eyes widen in concern.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

I did not like the sound of this! What did Josh want to speak to me about? It looked really serious.

* * *

"Maddie" he started.

"I've loved you since the day we first met and you had me all in a spin when you beat me during cowbell week. Ever since then the time I have spent with you has made me a happier and better man. I know that during certain parts of our relationship we have had to spend some time apart but I always kept my promise and I always came back to you. We always have each other's backs and we support each other in bad times and we celebrate each other's success together. Whenever I think about my future I can't imagine any of it without you and I look forward to every little surprise, laughter and adventure with you. I love you so much, my perfect Mads" he said as he stroked my face.

"I love you too Joshy" I said slowly sounding confused as I didn't know where any of this had come from. I watched as Josh stood up and knelt in front of me and he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Josh what are you doing?" I asked nervously as shock started to kick in. I watched as Josh smiled nervously at me.

"Maddison Rooney will you marry me?" he asked quickly as he opened the box which made me look at it. Inside the box was a silver band with blue stones sweeping across the ring flanking one big diamond in the middle.

"What?" I asked. I watched as he bit his lip and then smiled at me again.

"Maddison Rooney will you marry me?" he repeated more loudly and clearer. My eyes widened in shock at what Josh had just asked me.

* * *

 **Maddie POV voiceover:**

Josh wants me to marry him? I knew that this might come at some point, but I never expected it now.

* * *

"Yes" I said bluntly which made Josh's face spread into a large grin. Josh then took my left hand in his and he removed the ring from the box and then slowly slid it onto my finger. I wiggled my finger a little bit to look at it and then I smiled at Josh. I watched as he smiled at me and he then then brought my hand to his mouth and he kissed it.

"Come here" Josh said as he used my left hand to pull me to him and we shared a long and loving kiss.

"Let's go and tell everyone the good news" he said happily after he pulled away.

"Yeah" I said smiling as he stood up. I stood up with him and slid my hand into his.

"Come on then the future Mrs Wilcox" he laughed as he started to lead me away from the bench.

"You're going to start calling me that aren't you?" I teased.

"Well it has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Maddison Wilcox" he teased back.

"Doesn't it just" I teased back as he led me from the sports hall.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hey guys thank you for reading my alternative ending for Confused-A-Rooney. I'm happy with it and I appreciate you reading it.**

 **I know some of it was repetition from the main story but it would have been similar anyway.**

 **Much love RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
